our_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lapis and The Jasper - A Steven Universe Fanfiction
Prologue Steven went in the Burning Room at night. He took Jasper's bubble, popped it and placed saliva on her gemstone. Jasper reformed. "Come on, let's go out and you can go anywhere you want" Steven whispered and the two got out of the Burning Room. He warped them to the Strawberry Battlefield. Jasper stepped off it and Steven warped back to the Crystal Temple. Chapter 1 Jasper walked around. She saw lots of battle axes and weapons around there. There were a lot of fights here, she thought, it seems. Jasper walked around until she was about to step on a blue teardrop-shaped object buried in the ground. She took it out and it started floating, until it formed a blue Gem, similar to a Gem he knew about. It was... Her. But it can't be her! ''Jasper thought. ''She is with the Crystal Gems! The Gem fell on the ground and stood up. Her gemstone was located on her navel. "Who are you?" the blue Gem managed to ask. Chapter 2 Jasper only managed to screech. "A Corrupted Gem?" the other Gem was on the verge of tears. "And it's a Jasper? Oh, how bad Homeworld treated you! I am Lapis Lazuli 12A Cut 3UM." Jasper looked at Lapis Lazuli and screeched. "Oh, how bad Homeworld is!" Lapis twirled. "You didn't deserve this! We need to find a source of water..." The Corrupted Gem screeched again and started running to the Warp Pad. Lapis followed her. "A Warp Pad?" she jumped on it. "Beautiful! Let's go to the Lunar Sea Spire." She activated the warp stream and the two Gems disappeared. Chapter 3 The Gems arrived at the Lunar Sea Spire, but they were underwater, above the Warp Pad. "This is the Lunar Sea Spire?" Lapis looked at the crumbled pieces in front of her. She made an ice column and raised it above the water. Jasper screeched, scratching the ice column. Lapis stopped her. "Stop that! Let me turn you back to normal!" the blue Gem made an ice bubble filled with water around Jasper and froze the liquid inside. Her hands started shaking and she let the bubble slowly fall into the water. She melted the bubble and raised Jasper on an ice column. The orange Gem was now back to normal. She looked at her hands, touched her gemstone and looked at Lapis. "Thank you." she uttered. Chapter 4 "Oh, you look beautiful!" Lapis gracefully made her way to Jasper's ice column, walking on small ice chunks. "I've never seen a cuter Jasper!" Jasper looked at her. "Thanks, I guess?" Lapis made an ice bubble and stepped inside. "Come in. We'll go to where the water will lead us." Jasper stepped in and the blue Gem closed the bubble. "How long will it take?" "I don't know, probably between 2 hours and 1 week, depending where we're going." Lapis replied. "We'll just wait and see." The bubble started moving. Chapter 5 "You know, you look like a Gem that I've been fused with for a long time" Jasper said. Lapis looked at her. "Who was this Gem that managed to fuse with you?" "It was a Lapis Lazuli" Jasper sighed, looking at the water below her. "A Lapis Lazuli?" the blue Gem stood up, twirled and walked to Jasper. "Which Lapis Lazuli?" "One identical to you, but with her gem placed on her back" the Quartz replied. Lapis gasped. "That Lapis Lazuli? I thought that she was a traitor, that she joined the Crystal Gems!" "She didn't, she flew from Earth back to Homeworld, but she, a Peridot and I went back to Earth in a ship. We tried to bring the Crystal Gems to Homeworld, but they escaped and I fused with Lapis Lazuli to defeat them." Jasper explained. Lapis smiled. "Well, do you want to fuse with me?" Chapter 6 "Um, alright" Jasper grabbed Lapis' hand and did the same fusion dance like the past Malachite. A huge blob of white light appeared, filling the ice bubble, but it decreased, forming Malachite's old look, but without fangs, smaller and four of her bottom arms are replaced by legs. "This is... me? This is Malachite?" the fusion looked at herself. She started remembering the other Malachite's memories. "I did all of this?" "No, I didn't!" Lapis spoke through Malachite. "I wasn't part of that fusion!" Jasper raged and lightly slapped Lapis' gem. "You clod, of course you were! You are a Lapis Lazuli! I fused with a Lapis Lazuli!" "But I wasn't that Lapis Lazuli!" Malachite enraged and she glowed white. "What are you doing?" the fusion's colors returned. "We'll keep together!" Inside Malachite's realm... "And you will love it!" Jasper summoned her helmet and grabbed Lapis' leg. "No! Stop that!" Lapis summoned a water hand from her gem and punched Jasper. Outside of Malachite's realm... "You're fusion-crazy!" the ice bubble started cracking. "And I will make you stay away from any fusion!" Malachite slapped herself. "No, you won't! I have control of this fusion!" "No! We'll stay... away... from each... other!" the bubble fully broke and the fusion fell into the ocean. Then, everything was shrouded in darkness. Chapter 7 Jasper opened her eyes. She was underwater, slowly moving above the ocean floor. "Huh?" she tried to touch the ground, but she started getting further from it. "Where am I? Where is Malachite?" WIP Category:Fanfiction Category:All Stories